Paradise Lost
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: thew mews get stranded on a strange island arfter the cruis ship they were on sinks, in a storm,they meet 3 new mews and a young boy but the island holds an aichent secret.


Paradise Lost.

i own the ocs the island and the plot i would love to own the rest but i dont. lryics tarzan two world.the gretist song ever! and it was my insperation for the story.

.………………………………...

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lies we see

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this worlds blessed with love  
A simple life, we live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, we live in peace

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but there still hope .

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see  
...  
They were on a cruise ship that went down in a storm, there powers helped them survive. They had washed up on an uncharted island its tropical jungle, looked cool and lush.

"Ichigo were are we its so beautiful." Lettuce said as she looked about. The sky was so clear and the water so blue it looked like moving glass. Fish teamed in it and the smell of fruit and flowers came from the trees. "its so quiet. city sound any where." Mint said as she picked up a large pink seashell.

"wow! This is better than the boat." Pudding said cart wheeling about.

"I hope Masaya and Zakuro are ok." Ichigo said as she picked up a waterlogged Masha. Luckily the robot still worked.

"we should look for other survivors." Lettuce said as she picked up some ones toy rabbit.

The others nodded and the group walked along the shore.

There attention was caught by a boy who was picking up sea shells in a bag. They dident recognise him from the boat. He had Brown eyes, blond messy hair and tan skin. He wore a Light brown jumper, old denim dungarees and no shoes.

"your from the ship?" he said walking over to them he was only 6 and seemed fairly smart.

"yes we are, did you come from the ship.?" Pudding asked him. he shook his head.

"I'm Luke and I live on this island, with Syria Anika and Evelyn my mom…..I'm collecting se shells for a necklace my moms making." he said showing her all the shells. "there so pretty." Pudding said as he gave her one.

"where on this island do you live?" Ichigo said looking at him. He pointed towards the jungle. "At Paradise Lost, my mum and her sisters made it so we could live there. We've been her since I was a baby, I'm six now." he said as a blue and yellow toucan landed on a rock. "I have to go now." he said running off into the jungle with his shells.

"he's been here since he was a baby? But there's no way four people can survive on there own out here." Mint said looking towards the dense forest. "yeah but they have." Lettuce said as they headed into the jungle.

………………………………...

"we need to go up stream." Zakuro said looking at the shook up Masaya. The jungle was to thick to penetrate where they were. The river was the easy rout. It dident look to deep either.

"what about crocodiles." he said as they waded into the river. "there are none we would have seen signs of them if there were." she said as they set off.

………………………………...

"this fruit smells so sweet." the monkey said as she went to grab some. "it could poison you." Ichigo said stopping her. she just sulked as they walked through the undergrowth. A trail of shells were on the floor the boy was helping them. Birds of all colours flew about in the canopy and the monkeys and other animals could be heard all around. Dappled light came between leaves as the jungle thinned as small spring trickled past. The roar of a water fall could be herd as they stepped out into light.

A water fall poured from a hole in an extinct volcano, into a crystalline pool, a village in the trees was around the lake edge on one side. Built from wood and what looked like metal panels. Vines and flowers had grown over the walk ways and birds could be seen on roofs of the three connected buildings. ladders and a spiral stair case led to the houses. vines swung out over the pool.

"Luke said we had visitors from the ship , I guess dident believe him." a girl of 17 said leaning on a railing on the centre house. She had lion ears and a long white lions tail. She had soft brown eyes, wavy chocolate brown hair and tan skin. With a gold halter neck top, blue denim shorts, and sandals.

"I'm forgetting I'm Evelyn welcome to paradise lost." she said as she held her arms. She smiled as/Luke pulled on her top to get her attention. "these those others I was telling you about." he said as two people walked out from the jungle river.

………………………………...

"you've been here this long with out civilisation how'd you survive?" Masaya said as Eve looked at him, "the island, it changed us gave us away to survive. As long as were nice to it its nice to us. It would be so strange going back to your world now we've learnt to live with out it." She said as she Placed a bowl of fruit on the table.

"I couldn't live like this without my home comforts my maids and my tea." mint said as she looked about. "then your not really living are you." a voice said in a light Brooklyn tone. As a 16 year old walked in from the back of the house. She had bat like ears and was fairly slender. Her fingers were turning back to normal length as membrane shrank away. She had light amber eyes and golden tan hair with fair skin. She wore a tan tank top with tan combats and white boots.

"Syria!" Luke shouted as she hugged him. "there are no more survivors from the ship. I cant risk checking again, I was almost spotted by, a coastguard ship, the first time. I did how ever I noticed three strange looking people hovering overt he debris they seemed to be searching for something. Anika is keeping watch from below the waves." she said looking at Eve. "hope fully the islands magic will keep it hidden from there kind……..oh yeah this is my step sister Syria." Evelyn said as the mews looked at them.

………………………………...

"this island is like a completley different world. There are so many new species, scientists back in Japan would love it here." Masaya said looking attaching as they felt a presence behind them. "you cant go back. Because you cant tell. Any one about this island. Its called paradise lost because its supposed to be and stay lost, lost from your world, because it's the last place of its kind left." the bat said as they looked at her. "we cant go back?" Ichigo said as the teen shook her head. "But that's not fair we have to go back!" Masaya shouted as the bat locked eyes with him. "were this islands protectors in a way, there was a reason flight 406 came down. A reason as to why I survived when my family dident, a reason to why Luke lost his blood mother, a reason as to why Eve lost her unborn baby a reason as to why Anika's parents will never see her again. Follow me and ill show you the reason you cannot leave." Syria said as she led them to a cave next to the water fall.

A large temple was inside it, the doors on one side opened out in to a huge cavern, a prehistoric jungle lay a few miles below them a stream of water ran upwards from the floor of the cavern, dinosaurs and creatures that looked like dragons coexisted in the huge cavern, as well as modern animals, those long wiped out in the rest of the world. "this place this second layer is the reason why." She said as they looked out over it. Crystals in the roof burned like the sun and strange clouds seemed to hover about.

What looked like old temples and city's over grown existed down there, the large one in the centre that a large crystal sat on seemed to be made of gold. "when Atlantis sank it became sealed up and protected. The ancient race that created Atlantis fled when the planet began to change beyond there control. Leaving this place sealed away they left for the stars. the crystal on top of that temple, needed protectors it chose me and the others." She said as she shut the doors on the new layer. And led them out. "now do you under stand why you cant tell anyone about this place." she said as they stepped out into the light.

please reveiw.


End file.
